BJ's High-Flying Adventure (1997)
BJ's High-Flying Adventure is a Barney Home Video released on July 13, 1997. Plot At the school, they're selling balloons. But when Baby Bop gets one, the balloon pulls her into the sky. It's up to B.J. to come to the rescue.. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Jeff *Robert *Maria *Ashley *Alissa Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Big and Little #If You're Happy and You Know It #Colors All Around #Jingle at the Window #The Airplane Song #My Kite #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #An Adventure I Will Go! #The Rocket Song #I've Rescued My Sister #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Show Respect!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "All Mixed Up!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "We Can Play". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Good Day, Good Night". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him, the music from "Tick Tock Clocks" (when Barney came to life, and the kids hug him) is used. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody" is taken from "Gone Fishing", except it was a bit lower and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi friends" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. *When the balloon pulls Baby Bop in the sky, her scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched up to +2, mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice and slown down. *When Baby Bop screams "Help!", the sound clip was voiced by Chuckie from the Rugrats Season 1 episode "Stu Maker Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck on the bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. *When BJ gets tied to a kite (to try and reach Baby Bop), Jeff accidently lets go of the kite (because of the wind blowing harder), and BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, double slown down and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice. Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1997 episodes